You Make My Heart S m i l e
by The Silence Will Set Me Free
Summary: Namine witnessed her parents murder. Now years later she begins to cut herself and has hardened inside. Then she meets him, a myserious boy that happens to be everywhere she is. Who is he? What does he know about her that draws him ever closer? ON HIATUS
1. Fearless

You Make My Heart **S m i l e**

C h a p t e r 1

Fearless

The Silence Will Set Me Free

* * *

My life is a living hell. Plain and simple as that.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back later." I said to my foster mother.

"Ok Namine. Don't stay out too long."

I stepped out of my house clad with black tennis shoes, knee high white socks and a black dress. I had a finely crafted Keyblade necklace on a chain around my neck, a perfect little replica of Oathkeeper. The wind whistled as I walked down Jay's Place, the street I live on. I walked and walked until night fall, thoughts of the past running through my mind. A scream from a little girl jolted me out of my thoughts. I directed my attention to a little pond with a duck and her four ducklings sitting on the edge. Next to the pond was a little girl, no older than the age of five, her brown hair cut in a bob and her face scared stiff. Next to her was a guy in a hooded coat, trying to grab her, to kidnap her.

I walked over and swung my foot around, smashing my foot into his face. He landed in the grass with a thud and I looked to the little girl with my cold blue eyes.

"Go inside." I ordered.

She nodded slightly and ran inside her house which was across the street, tears streaming down her face.

I kicked the guy twice in the ribcage and told him, "Ever touch any kids around here again, and I'll kill you."

He looked up at me, fear filling his eyes. He mumbled a slight "Yes." And stood up and ran away.

I started back home, not wanting to run into anymore children going to be molested or kidnapped. As I walked by the little girl's house, I heard her telling her mother, "Then this big girl showed up! And she kicked POW! Right in the face! And he fell and I was like ZOMG!" I walked away from there at a faster pace, not wanting to hear what her mother had to say.

I stormed into my house and walked up the stairs to my room. The smell of tomato soup filled the air and made me gag. I walked unto my balcony to get some fresh air and to clear my thoughts. The sky was dark, only a single star in the sky. I shed a single tear and whispered, "Why…why did I scream?"

* * *

I was 12 when my parents were murdered. It was my fault.

We were going to be robbed, and we came home at the wrong time for dinner together. Me and my father were laughing and telling jokes, and my mother was shaking her head, saying we were crazy. Well…things turned out differently. My mother was pinned to the floor, blade to her throat, while my father was hit with a pipe from our drain system. He said not to scream, that if I did, they would die. He said to tell me where our money was, but I didn't listen. I screamed. He slit my mother throat and beat my father to death. I sat there, helpless. I was taken into a foster home and my foster parents gave me everything I wanted. A bike, a computer, and iPod, you name it I have it. Three years later, here I am. With them same people, since they decided to adopt me. I didn't really care though. They weren't my parents. They will never fill the empty hole in my heart.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my wooden box that contained my blade and blood stained towel. I took out my blade and made three clean cuts on my arm. I watched the blood flow and dip to the ground before I wiped my self-created wounds. I shoved my box back in the corner of my dresser, where I covered it up with a t-shirt. No one would know of my little secret.

It's a Friday night. Here I am, I supposed "Beautiful Girl" sitting alone in my room, cutting myself. I sighed and reached over to grab my little green and white LG Neon. I flipped through my contacts of boy's numbers I wouldn't ever call and friends that truly hated me for my "beauty". I honestly don't know what people see in me. My blonde hair falls past my shoulders, and is normally lifeless. My eyes are dull and blue, and I rarely talk. Well I do, but it's only to say an answer to a question in class or to fake laugh at a joke. My soprano voice was rusty compared to other's over used voices. I found the contact that I was looking for and hit "Send". The phone rang twice and her high, joy filled voice picked up.

"Hey Namine! What's up?"

"Hey, Kairi. Can you come over? I'm kinda lonely."

"Well…sorry I can't. Sora and Riku are here. Can you come over?"

"Yeah I can. Thanks Kairi."

"No problem! See ya soon!"

I listened to the tone of the phone and then hung up. _I may as well go over_, I thought. I slipped on my thick black jacket with fur lining the collar and the ends of the sleeves. I shoved my phone in my pocket and left a note for my foster mother telling her where I was going, since I didn't feel like facing her.

I walked through our living where my eleven year old adoptive brother, Seth, sat down watching the news.

"Onee-chan! Look! You're on tv!" He said pointing to the screen.

Sure enough, there I was. So now I am a "Hero". Whatever, I guess.

"That's nice Seth." I said, giving my brother a soft smile. He beamed and rubbed the back of his head, messing up his light brown hair. He had my adoptive mother's eyes, hazel.

I walked out of the house and jogged down the street. Well, that is until my foot happened to get caught in a crack in the sidewalk.

I fell. Hard. My face slammed into the concrete and my knees scraped the ground. Blood started running down my forehead and it fell to the sidewalk, seeping into the cracks.

"Are you ok, Miss?"

I looked up and saw a boy no older than me staring down at me with worry. He had blonde hair that defied gravity and his eyes were soft, yet piercing blue. I stood up and dusted off my dress, wiping blood out of my eyes. I gave him a hard stare, while a slight smirk spread across his face.

"I'm fine. Now go away." I said. I'm not a good conversationalist.

"No. it's late. Let me walk you to where you need to go at least." He smiled a white smile, which would have melted my heart years ago.

"Listen…I don't need your help. Just leave me alone. "

"Suit yourself." He said turning around and walking away. Something inside of me screamed _Call him back! He's walking away!_ But I let him go. He turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. I started again, wincing slightly at the pain that spread through my legs. God…Kairi will freak if she sees me like this. I walked down Sleet's Lane and walked up to Kairi's pink little house.

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me!" _I heard Kairi sing through the door. I groaned. Karaoke. I knocked softly and Sora came to the door, eyes shining as he listened to Kairi sing.

"Come in Namine." He said as he smiled.

"_Voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony."_

I nodded and took off my coat. I hung it on Kairi's coat rack and took a place on the couch next to Riku, who was chomping away on a caramel apple.

"_Melodies of li -_Namine! What happened to you?" She asked, pointing to my forehead.

"Oh…I fell." I said quietly.

She jumped off her hand build stage and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to her bathroom. She grabbed a towel and ran it under some warm water for a few seconds before pressing it to my forehead.

"You are reckless Nami." She laughed.

"You are too, Kai."

"Not as much as you!"

"Hey! Are you two coming back out here or are me and Sora gonna have to take your turns?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! Chill dude!" Kairi yelled back to him.

As Kairi cleaned me up, I let my thoughts wander back to that boy. _Who was he? _There was something about him that made him different. He gave up. Normally boys harass me to the point where I have to nearly kick them in the head to get them to cut it out.

"He left…" I whisper unknowingly.

"Huh? Did you say something Nami?" Kairi asked cleaning up my knees.

"What? No…" I said my voice trailing off.

"Well ok…" She stood up, with a funny look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"How did you get these?" She asked picking up my wrist.

Oh no…my cuts. Think Namine…Think.

"My cat. Yeah she doesn't like baths." I covered up.

"Ok!" She said with a sigh of relief.

Naïve Kairi.

I walked back into the living room where Riku and Sora were singing a song.

"_Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going anywhere." _Riku sang.

"_Just a city boy! Born and raised in south Detroit! He took the midnight train going anywhere!" _Sora chimed.

Kairi and I sat there, wide eyed.

"_DON'T STOP BELIEVING!" _Riku and Sora nearly screamed.

Kairi laughed and my jaw _dropped_. Who knew they could sing like that?

After Riku and Sora finished their song, well that's when things got interesting.

_Five minutes later…_

"Come on Nami!" Kairi begged.

"No…" I shook my head. No way in hell was I getting on that stage.

"Come on! Don't be chicken!" Sora said, making his arms look like wings and cooing like a pigeon.

"You got your birds wrong there Sora…" Riku said. "Come on Namine! It's fun!"

I folded my arms and crossed my legs. "No."

"No is not an option!" Sora yelled, pointing his finger in my face.

I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled irritably.

"Yay!" Kairi said jumping up and down.

I chose a song and listened to the piano play. 1…2….3!

"_Empty house far away, lost in lonely space. You know you've felt the same." _I started.

Sora smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"_From the shallows in love, to the depths or your scars, you know you want to change. In the rafters of vate, fixed and spinning late, there is a certain fear. Even light with control, lights outside our homes, wait for every tear."_

I soon finished my song and Kairi rushed up to me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"That was beautiful Nami!"

Riku nodded and Sora got up to stretch his hamstrings. I looked at the clock. Shoot 11:30.

"Hey I gotta go." I told them with a sad look upon my face.

"But it's late! How about I get my mom to give you a ride?" She offered kindly.

I shook my head rejecting her offer. "No. I'll be ok." I grabbed my jacket and opened her door, turning back to give a brief wave before shutting it behind myself.

I turned around and blue eyes met blue eyes. A gasp escaped from my throat and laughter filled the eyes I was staring into. It was _him._

"Did I scare you?"

"No. You caught me off guard." He smiled at that.

"Well, I must be going. He said, placing his hands on back of his head.

I stood there and watched him walk away. _How did he know I was here? _I asked myself.

He turned back and smiled. "By the way, you sing beautifully." I blushed and he continued to walk away.

* * *

**So I think we ALL know who **_**he **_**his! If you don't well…I'm sorry. I hoped you enjoyed the story! It was easy to write since I've been a little down (Understatement of the year) lately. I got into "Crazy writer mode". I'll be updating "A Murder In The Perfect World" probably sometime this week. So uh…yeah I think that's it. Review for more singing Sora! ^-^**

**Btw: Kairi's song was Melodies of Life from Final Fantasy IX, Sora and Riku's song was Don't Stop Believing by Glee and Namine song was Fearless by Falling Up.**

**Every chapter will be named after a song that will have to do with the content of the chapter. In this one, Namine is Fearless, rather than the sweet girl we see in the games.**

**~The Silence Will Set Me Free**


	2. Hear Me

You Make My Heart **S m i l e**

C h a p t e r 2

Hear Me

The Silence Will Set Me Free

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, _**CRUSH!**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my fist. Aw crap.

"Stupid me." I moaned, rolling out of bed and stretching my arms in the air. I looked to my broken alarm clock and stifled a laugh. "Oh well."

I walked out unto my balcony in my white silk nightgown and stared at the sunrise. I had a perfect view of the east ocean, the water turned pink with the rising sun. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled loudly. Cars hurried by on the street below me, people rushing on their way to work. Every Saturday in Destiny Islands was like this. Well…this day was different.

"Hello up there!" a voice called from below. I looked across the street, but I saw no one.

"Down here!" I looked at the side walk almost directly beneath my balcony and stifled a sigh, _him._

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. He smiled up at me with his beautiful white smile.

"I wanted to see you!" He called back. Today he was wearing a black and gray striped hoodie, underneath was a white v-neck that showed off the muscles in his chest. His black cargo pants clung loosely to his slender legs and his black converse completed his ensemble.

"First of all kid, I don't know you! Second of all, how the hell do you know where I live?" I asked, the question surprising him.

"We are neighbors! Duh!" He laughed.

"Are not!" I argued.

"Ok I live a couple houses down the street."

"That still doesn't explain how you know where I live. I don't know where _you_ live." I pointed out.

"How about you come down here and I'll explain everything?" he offered.

"No."

He sighed. "Suit yourself!"

He turned around and started walking away. _God…this kid's a creeper or something, I swear._

I walked back into my dull white room and shut the blue curtains. Slipping off my silk nightgown, I dressed for today, black skinny jeans, a blood red tank top with white converse that I had drawn on with black sharpie. I grabbed a pair of wide rimmed, rounded black sunglasses and stuck them on the top of my head.

_Buzz…buzz…buzz._

I picked up my phone. "Incoming call. Kairi." The screen said. I hit enter and pressed the phone to my ear, only to pull it back when she shrieked into the other end.

"NAMINE! WE GOING TO THE FAIR! WE ARE PICKING YOUR UP RIGHT NOW!" then she hung up. Well that doesn't leave me much of a choice…

Grabbing a thin black jacket, I started downstairs.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Seth said hugging me.

"Seth. What are you doing up so early?" I asked glancing at the clock. 6:04. And why was Kairi up this early?

"I was having a hard time sleeping! I watched the sunrise!" He explained.

"I see. Was it pretty?"

"Very!" I smiled.

I sat on our beige, suede couch, Seth immediately taking a seat next to me. He picked up the remote control, turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. Bad soap operas, old cartoons, Pokémon. He settled on some show about a kid who couldn't train a dog.

"_Sit Jack!" _the little boy on television said while the dog cocked its head to the side, wagging its tail. Seth giggled and said "I want a dog! A golden retriever!"

I placed my hand on his head, messing up his hair. "Dogs are handfuls, Seth."

He looked slightly crushed and I pulled him closer to me. He smiled.

Suddenly a loud knock pounded on my door, followed my uncountable, consecutive door bell rings.

"I'm coming! Gosh Kairi, STOP RINGING THE BELL!" I yelled angrily.

She had rang it once me before stopping, her laugh sounding clear through the door.

"Bye Seth." I turned and waved to him, him returning my wave before turning his attention back to the screen.

I looked through the peephole and saw an eye pressed right up against it.

"Is that necessary Kairi?" I asked her opening the door.

"Yes it is. Let's go!" She dragged me by my wrist until I stopped her.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as we almost got her car.

"What?" She asked, giving up on pulling me against my will. Wise choice in my opinion.

"I need my key!" I explained, running back to my door, clearing the three steps with a single leap. I burst through the door, scaring the crap out of Seth. Apologizing, I went up to my room and grabbed my silver key with a gold N on it. Jogging back down the stairs, I grabbed a golden chain off the banister. _Why is that there?_ Telling Seth to behave and to tell his mother where I went, I made my way back outside.

Kairi's old red van sat in my driveway, the slider door open with Sora's feet dangling out. Making my way over to him slowly and jumped in the doorway and laughed at his yelp he let out.

"Sora? Was that you?" Kairi asked. I guessed that she was getting him something from the trunk.

"Yeah…" He said, pouting.

"Scoot over." I laughed, pushing him across the near empty van. "Oops." I said as his head hit the other door.

"Oops is right!" He scolded, rubbing his head. Kairi slammed the truck down and sat in the driver's seat, motioning for me to sit in the passenger's seat. Moving Sora's legs in and sliding the door shut, I sat up in the front. Kairi, putting the beat-up van in drive, pulled out of my driveway and started out down Jay's Place. I envied Kairi. She had her birthday a couple months ago, making her the legal age to drive.

"So what is there to do at the fair?" I said, breaking the silence.

"You've never gone?" Sora asked surprised.

"No…" I said.

"Well, let's see. There are games, like basketball shooting contests and stuff, a bunch of vendors that sell things from skirts to puppets, oh! And a dunk tank!" Kairi said excitedly.

"I want to dunk Seifer this year." Sora half whispered to himself.

"Good luck. I doubt he'll volunteer to be dunked." Kairi chuckled.

"A guy can dream right?" We quickly fell into silence. Well, Sora decided to break it.

"I'm really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile" He shoved his face next to mine with a big grin on his face "-I'm so damn happy! Other people are jealous of me!"

Kairi shook her head but he pretended not to notice.

"This is my Lovehandle and this is my spout," He made himself look like a teapot. "But if you tip me over Momma said 'KNOCK YOU OUT!'"

"Shut it Sora!" Kairi yelled, throwing a water bottle at him, which sailed into his face. He fell dramatically to the floor of the van and stayed still.

"I think he's dead." I giggled, poking his face.

"Yes. I'm dead. Bury me!"

"Stop fooling around!" Oh like Kairi never does that. "We're here."

"FAIR! I WANT A CORNDOG!" Sora screamed, jumping out of the van and running down the boardwalk.

The fair was near the beach, the clear blue waves visible just below the horizon. Seagulls hunted for scattered popcorn and some preyed on the pink cotton candy the little kids had in their grasps. Kairi lead me down the board walk to a vendor with a pink beret on top of long blonde hair and a black and white striped shirt on. She smiled and spoke with a French accent.

"Ohé!"

"Ohé!" I replied.

"Comment allez-vous?"

"Bein, merci."

Kairi looked at me surprised. "You speak French?"

I nodded and turned back to the lady.

"Excusez-moi, Parlez-vous anglais?"

"Oui. I do speak English."

"Care to translate your conversation Namine?" Kairi asked.

"Later." I told her, examining some black and white checkered belts.

She sighed, irritated, and walked away. The sad thing is, I didn't notice she was gone. I turned to ask her a question to see she wasn't there.

"Kairi!" I called and I looked through the crowd. But she was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and walked over to a water shooting game.

"Hello Ms. Wanna play?"

"Sure." I said, handing him a 20 munny. "What do you got to do?"

"Aim the gun at the hole in the middle. First person to get there bar," He pointed to a display board with lights that lit up as the water hit the sensor. "Wins a prize!"

"Sounds cool to me."

Another person sat in the seat next to me and paid his fair. "Now with a total of three players, we can begin!" The vendor said. "One, two, three, aim!"

The water rushed out of the gun, hitting the senor in the middle of the shooting area. _I got this in the bag. _A loud bell rung and he cheered "Winner!"

It wasn't me. "Great." I groaned, seeing who won.

"Thank you!" He said, accepting his prize of a large stuffed bear.

I started to walk away, before he could notice me but, I was too late.

"Hey! Wait up!" He ran over to me, bear under his arm. His shiny blonde hair glistened in the morning sun and his bright blue eyes were full of warmth.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, making sure to put emphasis on the you.

"I have a name you know." He laughed, obviously not offended by my rude comment.

"I don't care too much to learn it." I snapped.

"Man, why are you so cranky?" The warmth in his eyes faded to be replaced with mischief.

"I'm not cranky. You are just too sensitive." I told him.

"Come with me." He pleaded, grabbing my hand.

I sighed and said, "Fine."

A smile grew on his face and he stared running, to where I had no clue.

"Where are we going?" I asked, nearly tripping over an abandoned cup of soda.

"Well, I want to put this away," He said gesturing to the bear.

He lead me to a large stage, lights stationed all around. _A performance_? No one was here right now so I figured this was for later.

"Stay here." He said, releasing my hand and running behind the stage. He came back in less than a minute. "Miss me?"

"Not really."

He frowned slightly, opening his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a sudden kiss. Olette. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her spikes still sticking up. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a too bright for my liking orange tank top. She was holding a soda in one hand and had a light tan bag slung over her shoulder.

"Baby!" She said when he pushed her away. "What are you doing here with Ms. Doom and Gloom?" she asked, making a face at me.

"I'm showing her around the fair."

"C'mon sweety! Show me around!" she said pushing me away from him.

"Olette. Haven't you gotten it yet? We are _over_."

"Aw, honey-cakes, we only had a fight. We aren't over." She said, pushing her lips to his again. He pushed her away and wiped his lips.

"I mean it Olette. Over. O-v-e-r."

She had a look of disgust on her face. "You choose her," She pointing to me. "Over me?"

He smiled and nodded.

Olette balled her hands into fists and turned to me. She grinned and slapped, satisfaction lighting up on her face.

He slap swung a bit, but I wasn't going to show her that. "Get it through your thick skull. You and him are over. I love him now." I said, jumping to his defense. _Did I just say that? I don't love him!_

She smirked. "Prove it."

"Fine." I said, a plan popping into my head. Walking back over to him and turned and gave her a smile before grabbing his jacket collar with both hands and pulling his lips to mine. My lips moved against his, his eyes filling with surprise, then understanding. This was exactly what Olette would not be expecting. His lips moved back against mine, making the kiss look real.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her green eye release a single tear. She threw her soda at us and said to him, "I hate you!" before running away.

I released him and he laughed. "Real of fake?"

"Fake, of course." I said, wiping my lips and taking off my jacket.

"Oh. You're soaked." He pointed to my shirt.

"You are too."

"This will not do." He said, slipping off his jacket and taking mine from me. He threw them behind the stage and I gave him a questioning look. "No one will take them. Trust me. C'mon." he grabbed my hand and took me to a close by stand.

"Pick anything!" He said, flashing the white smile of his. "Price doesn't matter."He added when he noticed my hesitation.

I picked up an identical tank top to the one that I was wearing.

"Aw. Something different! Like, blue!" He held up a blue one to me. Blue like his eyes. "I think this will look great on you!"

"Ok." I mumbled. He chose a t-shirt the same color as the tank top he was going to buy for me and paid the vendor.

"Let's go get changed." Leading me back to the stage, he opened a door leading to a large storage closet. "Sorry. The bathrooms are terrible. I hope you don't mind changing in here."

"No, I don't." I stepped in and shut the door, quickly taking off my wet shirt and replacing it with the new one. Taking my time, I looked around the closet. Instruments were in cases filed by first name, names like Hayner, Axel, and Demyx were on the little yellow tags, telling whose was whose. I scanned every case and thought. _Which is his?_

I knew for a fact he wasn't a drummer. He didn't seem like the type to do that. Guitar? Some kind of brass instrument? Then I noticed the nicely constructed grand piano sitting in the corner, calling me.

I tiptoed over and sat on the dark wooden bench and lifted the fall, the dusty keys showing that no one had used this particular piano in a while. I tested it, pressing a single key. The soft noise rang through the room, echoing slightly. I took in a deep breath and started to play, my hands flowing over the keys.

**AN: It's a good idea to listen to the song "Hear Me" By Kelly Clarkson right now! The piano makes things confusing! BACK TO THE STORY!**

_Mid, low, high. "Hear me." Mid, low, high. "Hear me," _My hands repeated the cords.

"_You gotta be out there. You gotta be somewhere. Wherever you are I'm waiting. Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep."_

I stopped played when a hand softly touched my shoulder.

"Don't stop." He whispered.

I looked up and met his blue eyes. Blue eyes full of wonder. I shook my head and stood up, setting the fall back into place.

"But why?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"I haven't played since my parents were murdered."

_Flashback_

_I screamed in terror as my mother bled slowly to her death, drowning in her own blood. The man gave me a look of fear, not knowing what he had just done. He stood up and kicked me away from the door, making a break for it. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he ran, not knowing he had just ruined my whole life, putting a girl my age through hell. I stood up and ran over to the phone, slipping on my mother's blood, the life dying her eyes._

_My fingers pressed the buttons quickly, an operator immediately picking up._

"_9-1-1 emergency."_

"_My mom and dad!" I said through my sobs._

"_We will send an ambulance right away!"_

_I hung up the phone, my tears now burning my eyes, and sat in a corner. I sat there until help came through our wide open door. I sat there as they investigated, I sat there. Just sat there._

Warm arms held me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry he whispered."

I looked up at him with an empty stare. "You don't know the half of it." I turned and walked out of the closet, leaving him behind. His arm was outstretched to me but I didn't turn back.

* * *

**Pianos are just so pretty :3 **

**Namine's French conversation:**

**Lady: Hello!**

**Namine: Hello!**

**Lady: How are you today?**

**Namine: Fine, thanks. **

**Namine: Excuse me. Do you speak English?**

**Lady: Yes. I speak English.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I wanted to update sooner but writer's block isn't fun DX And sorry for errors in grammar and spelling! R&R! Please! Please oh Please review! It made my day to see reviews! Roxas is a stalker! Stalker stalker stalker! STALKER! And Sora is a teapot! XD **

**Songs: The Happy Song by Liam Lynch and –Trumpet announcer- The song of the chapter is Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson!**

**Responding to Reviews!**

**Violetstar198: Chicka! You are one physco fangirl! XD You do realize if you didn't review I would have slapped you o.0 jk**

**meandor 711: I hope he does to! –Scatterbrained author- XD Thanks for the review!**

**Wrath lover: Thanks! Hmm…Sora is a teapot…nuff said. O.O**

**Jake: Thank you anonymous reviewer o.0 mystery! She is all cuteymiccuterson in it huh?**

**DeathByHarmony: Thank you Nami! It's a great song huh Lassie? –Awful Scottish accent again- **

**~The Silence Will Set Me Free**


	3. When You're Gone

You Make My Heart **S m i l e**

C ha p t e r 3

When You're Gone

The Silence Will Set Me Free

* * *

My eyes opened suddenly and before I knew it I was shaking in my bed. Something…had woken me? A loud noise had, but from where? I lay in my bed for a few more moments before deciding to investigate. I slowly got out from under the covers, slipped on a pair of plain black slippers and grabbed my wooden baseball bat from the side of my bed. Hey, I'm prepared for the worst.

Making my way down the hall was torture. The old wooden floorboards squeaked with even the slightest step. Rounding my way around the corner and down the stairs, I could faintly hear rustles and whispers of some sort. Gripping the bat and holding it in a way that I was ready to swing at any second, I inhaled deeply, waiting and listening.

"Fudge crunky!"

Curious and confused, I peered around the corner that leads to our kitchen.

"Namine!" He exclaimed, surprised to see me standing there at 6:23 in the morning. Then his fluorescent blue-green eyes widened in shock as he saw what I was holding. "Whoa! What up with the bat?"

"Never mind it, Riku." I groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…Seth let me in!" He said, still staring warily at my bat.

"When, exactly?"

"About an hour ago." He answered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. I opened my mouth to ask yet another question, but he cut me off. "Well. Ok. I wanted to tell you…" He leaned forward and hugged me tightly. "Happy birthday!"

Oh yeah…that's today, huh?

"T-thank you, R-Riku." I sputtered, gasping slightly for air. He released me from his bear hug and blushed bright red when he saw what I was wearing. My light blue satin nightgown only went to just about my mid thighs, showing my long legs. The straps were thin and one hung loosely from my shoulder.

"Um…I'm gonna go get changed, ok? Be right back."

I charged up the stairs and ran into my room, tossed my bat on my bed, throwing off my nightgown and pulling a plain white dress over my head and sticking my arms through the tank top like straps. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror and jumped back slightly from what I saw staring back at me. My hair was a haystack. Reaching for the brush, I heard some pots clank together. Riku, cooking? Now that's surprising. Running the brush though my hair a few times until it was soft and silky, I made my way back to the kitchen where Riku was reading some directions off the back of a box.

"Two eggs…Nami! You have no eggs! I just used the last two for that! "He held up the empty egg carton and pointed to a clear bowl that held white power and egg whites. "It's ok! Kairi and Sora are at the store! I'll just-" He flipped out his cell phone and hammered in some numbers before hitting enter and pressing it to his ear. "Yellow!"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah…uh huh…get eggs…. A dozen." There was a pause in which Kairi's voice rung out. I could hear her even though I was standing at a good distance away from Riku and the phone.

"Fine, get him some candy too, but make sure its sugar free… Alright, bye Kai." He hung up the phone and shoved it back into the left back pocket of his dark green jeans.

Walking over to Riku, I saw that the back right burner on the stove was lit with a pot on top, some white liquid simmering in it. "What are you making Ri?"

"Ice cream."

"Sea-salt?"

"Yep!"

"Why don't you just _buy_ some?" I asked, laughing slightly.

The look he gave me was indescribable. But if I _had _to describe it,I would say it was somewhere between the lines of stupefied and embarrassed, with a slight hint of a face palm creeping in. Yeah, just like that. He took his blue stained hand and thumped it to his forehead, slowly wiping it down the front of his face, leaving a blue trail behind.

I tried not to laugh, _really _I did. But, well, you know the way things work out.

"Ri-Riku! You g-got!-" I drew an imaginary line down his face and continued laughing.

Now the boy was red and blue. He dashed off to the bathroom and threw the sink on full blast. I followed and nearly slipped on the water he had splattered all over the floor. Water droplets flew through the air, landing neatly on the top of my head, before soaking into my blonde hair. Riku violently rubbed his face on a hand towel, and then looked up at me. He was a mess of colors. Silver, blue, red and green; he smiled and set the now ruined towel back on the counter.

"You seem _really_ happy today. A little too happy…where are we going?" I asked, my first reaction being to jump to conclusions.

"Nowhere, but you will **never** in a millions year guess what Kairi has planned for you today."

Why do I have a feeling this is not going to be fun for me? Oh yeah, that's right. Nothing Kairi plans for me is ever actually fun. I sighed as Riku walked out of the room and back into the little kitchen.

My house wasn't the biggest. It had three rooms, and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. If you walked into my house, you would walk directly into our little living room, or to your left, you would see the staircase (34 steps to be exact.) And if you walked down the three little steps and took a left, passed the staircase railing, you would be in our kitchen. Then to the right was the dining room. To the left was the downstairs bathroom. If you went upstairs, you could either go to the left or to the right. Directly to the left was my adoptive parent's room, if you went to the right, you would have to walk down a small hallway to get to the other bathroom, Seth's bedroom, and my room.

"When are they coming?" I asked, watching him stir the milky white liquid with a big wooden spoon.

"In about an hour." He replied, all his concentration on the mixture.

"Need help?" I offered, grabbing a whisk.

"Yeah…um whisk this until it's creamy." He slid the bowl of egg whites and sugar across the counter and into my waiting hands.

I whisked away at the slightly foul smelling ingredients. Now whisking was boring, so I preoccupied myself with the thoughts and memories of yesterday.

_He stayed a distance away from me all day. He was there from time to time, but he obviously saw I needed some time alone. The empty presence somewhat haunted me, just an empty space floating around, it somehow felt like he needed to be there with me, needed to comfort me and tell me everything was ok. Though he never approached me; then, on the sunniest of all days, the clouds started blowing in. Before too long, a light drizzle sprinkled down, then a near downpour. The stage show was canceled, so I didn't find out what he played. But the name of the band, now that was truly different. They called themselves 'Break'._

_I went back to that French vendors stand and bought that checkered belt, its pattern reminding me of him. _

"_**Stop it Namine!" **__I silently scolded myself. I was the one that told him to go away in the first place. Most of the day, I wandered around aimlessly, looking at various stands and what-not's along the way. I went on the Ferris wheel, the gondola seeming empty._

_After that, I finally found Kairi, soaked and pissed as pissed could be. But why? Sora was happy go lucky and bouncing around the entire time until most of the vendors and rides were packed up. One day fair I guess. Kairi drove me home, saying little during the ride. Sora must have felt the uneasiness in the air, for he kept his mouth shut. Returning home I took a shower, thoroughly scrubbing my hair and washing away the "excitement" of today. I went to bed after that in my blue satin nightgown, my usual nightmares running through my head._

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Riku yelled,as a glop of sugary egg whites splashed on his arm. I guess my whisking got out of control…

"Sorry." I said as he wiped it off with a rag.

"Well, I'm putting this on just in case." I laughed as he pulled a chef's apron over his head and fit it into place on his torso.

"I'll be more careful." I muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Riku; absolutely nothing."

"Um, ok?"

We finished up the ice cream, which was the second batch he had made for the day by the looks of it, when Sora and Kairi barged into my house noisily.

"Want some gummy worms Namine? They're sour!" He exclaimed, skipping over to me and dangling a red and yellow one in front of my face.

"Shh! The rents and Seth are still sleeping; and no thanks Sora." I said, pushing it away as he threw another into his mouth.

"I'll take that." Riku said, taking the gummy worms Sora had offered me.

"Ri-ku! I wanted that one!" He whined.

"Too damn bad." Riku answered, slurping up the worm, and laughing as Sora pouted.

Kairi set the grocery bags on my light wooden dining table, our fight from yesterday forgiven, but not forgotten. The redhead hugged me tightly, though not as tight as Riku had earlier.

"Happy birthday Namine!" She said happily.

"Thanks Kairi." I said as she let go.

"What's the date today?" Sora asked from the living room.

"You should know!"

"Um… The ninth?"

"It's the sixth you idiot!" Kairi retorted irritably as Riku nearly slammed his elbow into the top of Sora's head.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed, rubbing his abundance of brown spikes gently.

"You know the month, don't you?" Riku asked.

"July?"

"JUNE YOU STUPID IDIOT! JUNE, JUNE, JUNE!" Kairi exclaimed, her eyes locked on the now cowering Sora, and she was about to lunge, when Riku came over to her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Now, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" He asked when she struggled against his grip.

"Boyfriend?" Sora and I asked in surprised unison.

Riku spun her around and hugged Kairi tightly from behind. "Yep! boyfriend!" he announced, a huge smile spreading across his lips.

Sora looked shocked and I sat there nodding my head approvingly. I mean _come on_; it was bound to happen sometime! Yeah Sora likes Kairi, but he simply waited too long. I'll admit I always saw more of a spark between her and Sora. But Riku…I guess they are good together; definitely.

Sora glared angrily at Riku, a look not befitting his normally cheerful appearance, but Riku either didn't notice, or was ignoring him.

"Let me go!" Kairi called out with laughter in her voice as she fought for him to release her.

"Ok, ok." He conceded, laughing as he let her go. She toppled onto the floor and glared up at him playfully.

"Oh will somebody, anybody help me up?" Kairi said in her 'Woe-is-me voice'.

Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a kiss. I looked away and I heard Sora crumple the gummy worms bag as he watched his best friend make-out with the love of his life. He threw the bag and the remnants of what was left of the sour gummy worm treat at Riku, causing Riku and Kairi to break away from their kiss. He glared at Riku one last time, before storming upstairs, a little black cloud of unhappiness trailing him as he went.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked, wiping Kairi's lipstick off his lips.

"I dunno, but let's get baking!" Kairi exclaimed, clapping her hands and rubbing them together before getting the ingredients out of the grocery bags. Flour, eggs, chocolate chips. Oh please tell me we aren't-

"Baking cookies!" Kairi cheered happily.

"Cookies?" I asked, utterly horrified.

"Yes Ma'am! Now, put this on!" She tossed a hairnet over to me.

"Uh-uh. No way in heck are you getting me to wear this." I told her, throwing it at Riku. "He needs it more."

"You know what? You're probably right on that one." Kairi said, laughing.

"What about Sora?" Riku asked, struggling to get the hairnet on, his fingers tangled in the wire.

"I'll go check on him." I said, jogging up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

As I approached my room, I heard crashes from downstairs. _Gosh, if they wake up my adoptive parents, hell will be upon this house._ Since my adoptive father was a spinal surgeon, he was often called in at night for emergencies. My adoptive mother was a school teacher during the school year and a waitress at a local dinner called '_Free Time?_' during the summer. They both worked nights at this time of year, so they slept during the day. Our school had summer vacation right now, beginning on June 1st. The fair was held every year to welcome summer to Destiny Islands, and to also celebrate the green sea turtles' migration pass through here.

"Sora?" I called, walking down the hall.

I knocked softly on my door, and after not hearing a response, entered. He was sitting on my bed, the white comforter crumbled beneath him. My sketchbook sat open in his lap, the page it was on had the drawing of him I drew last summer. I could never get his spikes quite right though.

"Hey. No moping on my bed, go sit in the corner and do that." I joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

He flipped the page to a sketch of him and Kairi. Kairi was also hard to draw; the paper wasn't able to contain her bubbly personality.

I walked over to him and sat down, my head resting on his shoulder. He twitched slightly from my touch, since I rarely (if ever) displayed affection.

"Let's stay up here. I don't want to bake cookies with the lovebirds." I told him.

He flinched at the word 'lovebirds'.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed, a defiant look on his face.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, a pain grew in my head. Memories rushed back, things I had forgotten.

"Ah!-" My scream was cut short and I fell to the ground, my head buried in my hands.

"Namine?" Sora knelt beside me, worry clouding up his eyes.

"Make…Make it go away!" My voice broke into another scream as I sunk lower to the floor.

_The police took me to a foster home after that. I was scheduled to see a therapist every other day at 5 p.m. to help with the trauma__. I didn't like him. Quite frankly he scared me. His shaggy hair was gray, like his attitude. The mustache above his upper lip was bushy and unfriendly (the months I had visits with him I often stared at it). The skin on his face was flaky and sun-damaged, wrinkles hiding most of the major sun spots; easily fifty years old, possibly older. His eyes peered at me from behind thin wired framed glasses; unblinking, creepy eyes. They were brown, and not the chocolate brown that says, "Hello. I'm here to help you." but the muddy brown that said, "Shut up and stop wasting my time." He made me sit on a white couch with black diamond outlines, which were later filled in with blood. _

_I had to sit in my caretaker's car for an hour every time I went to see him; an hour that I always regretted. To pass the time I stared out the window and listened to my mp3 player, and sometimes even played with my caretaker's long, curly brown hair. She would then laugh and tell to quit it, her blue eyes looking at me from the rearview mirror. I normally listened to the same song over and over: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. _

_She always questioned me on that, "You have over one-thousand songs, yet you continue to listen to that one. How come Nam?" _

_I had a reason of course, but that story will take forever. Getting me out of the car was another hassle. My caretaker had to nearly drag me out so we could get to the appointment on time. _

_That appointment though, on September twenty-seven(nine months after my parents' murder) was the second worse day of my life. He was the only one left in the establishment that day; his greeting friendlier than usual. That friendliness turned into something horrible with a sly smile. A monster. I remember clothes ripping, and fierce eyes that make me freeze. Blood and bruises arose along with my screams. I was scared to death, unable to move. Everything hurt. My body ached as my blood spilt on the white couch, his laughter ringing throughout the room the entire time. I pleaded to my caretaker. Pleaded and pleaded, but she sat there unmoving. _

"_Neiomi!" I screamed. He walked over and kicked her corpse, proving to me she was gone. Saltwater picked at the corner of my eyes, burning._

_It was like living that day nine months ago. Neiomi and I were as close as sisters. She was always there for comfort and support. She treated me with respect, unlike the other caretakers. She wasn't always on my back about homework, hygiene (Which I always took care of) and chores. Losing her was like losing a best friend. _

_Why?, A voice screamed inside of me. Why must my life contain so much blood?_

_His eyes were staring intensely in mine, eyes I never once trusted. Walking back over to me, his grin widened. He had wanted this all along._

_I kicked his stomach, the air releasing from his lungs and out through his mouth._

"_Brat! Stay still!" He yelled at me as I crawled toward the door, my clothes in shreds. He grabbed my ankles and dragged me back, my agonizing scream echoing throughout the red and white room._

"Namine?" Sora's voice came out terrified. I was sitting in his lap, my head against his chest. His breathing matched mine, quick, shallow, scared.

"Sora?" I asked drowsily. My headache was gone as quick as it came. But those memories…where did they come from? They were…mine?

"Oh thank god!" He hugged me closer, his body heat warming up my cold torso and spreading through my legs.

Kairi rushed in the room, startled to see Sora hugging me. "What happened? I heard a thud and then screaming! I was worried!"

"I…I don't know. She just…fell and…" His voice trailed off and he shuddered slightly. I could feel them both staring at me, their gazes burning into my face. But my eyes were focused on the sight I saw. Eyes full of hatred and evil. Ripped clothes, blood stained couches.

That's when I whispered, oh so softly, "I was raped?"

* * *

**Boom! Look at that! Chapter three done! Success! Sorry! I feel terrible that I forgot about my story! Fanfic is my second priority, YouTube being first. I've been working on videos non-stop, giving me little time to write. And then my office word trail ran out…I didn't even know it was a trail! The glories of getting a new computer huh? But um…Review! I'll give you a cookie! And just to let you know, I'm about eighty percent sure the next chapter will be from **_**his**_** POV. Roxy time! XD Anyway! Has anyone used the OpenOffice thingy? I'm debating. I hear good and bad things about it so I would loved for your guys' opinons!**

**Super special thanks to my beta a.k.a. the bestest friend in the world: violetstar198! She made the rough draft cry in comparison to the final! XD She also helped me work out the plot! Ending has been decided! Now I just need to write it…. O.O;**

**AND THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (Probably not) The song of the chapter! When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne! I chose it because Roxy wasn't in this chapter…And I listened to it when I typed it out.**

**Responding to chapter 2 reviews!**

**Violetstar198: sorry! Hehe. I know huh! Ok…-hands you cookie- And what do you mean by that? XD I hope that alarm clock breaks! HAHAHA! Jk!**

**Wrath lover: Fluff and stuff :3 Sora has his moments XP Thanks!**

**meandor711: Sorry! =X -dies- …Break! Idk… I came up with that in a moments notice. Thankies!**

**ComicalxMysterious: Thanks yous! :D -tears up- Its sad to me too! TToTT Why yes! He is a stalker! XD No that stuff will be explained too, don't worry ;) **

**imakittenmeowmeowmeow: Thanks! :) Yeah… funny story. I heard the song off of my friend's Ipod and I was all "I like this song!" so I looked at the artist thingy and it said Glee. Then when you reviewed I was all o.o? So I checked and found out that the Glee t.v. show actors made their own version and tada! Major mistake! ^^III Now enough of my rambling.**

**DeathByHarmony: Buddeh! Roxas! (Insert heart here) ^^ Thankies!**


	4. The Silence

You Make My Heart **S m i l e**

C h a p t e r 4

The Silence

The Silence Will Set Me Free

(A/N) This takes place at the **same time** as the last chapter. And a warning for this chapter! Roxas's friends don't have the cleanest of mouths…O.O;

* * *

"Dude, get a grip." He laughed, taking a long lick on his ice cream. He slurped loudly, the melting blue-green liquid running down his chin.

"No Axel. She doesn't get it." I argued, looking angrily at the fiery redhead.

He simply offered a smirk in return. "You are really head over heels for this girl, huh Roxy-boy?" Axel slapped my back, making me nearly fall off of the roof of my house.

Sunday mornings were normally boring, but Axel liked to try to spice things up every so often. It just so happened we began to talk about _her_.

"Am not. And how many times must I tell you to **not** call me Roxy-boy?"

"Then why are you so obsessed with her? Do you even know her name?" Axel asked, uninterested. That damn jerk was paying more attention to his stupid ice cream than to me.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I do. Her name is Namine." the movement my mouth made when I said her name was amazing. Beautiful in every way, just like her.

"God, Demyx was right. You are a stalker."

"Am not!"

I took his ice cream just as he was about to lick it again and tossed it into the street below. _Splat._

He turned his head slowly (Like those looks you see in horror films) and glared daggers at me. "You owe me another ice cream."

I shoved my hands into my empty pockets and placed a piece of lint in his waiting hand. "Here ya go. That should cover it."

"You little twit." He yelled, grabbing me in a headlock and giving me a hard noogie. "Burn baby!"

"Ow, ow, OW!" I yelped, pushing him away and rubbing my burning scalp.

He smiled. "Free of charge."

"You bas-" My insult was cut off short by Xion, who suddenly sat in the empty space between me and Axel. Her shoulder length black hair flowed softly in the morning breeze, the strands tickling my nose, causing me to sneeze. It had grown slowly over the last school year, her bob growing a total of four and a half inches.

"Fighting again?" She asked and smiled sweetly.

"See Roxas? You don't need your **emo…**tional girl. You got her!" Axel laughed, sliding Xion closer to me.

"Wha?" She exclaimed, startled by Axel's suddenness.

Everyone knew Xion had a thing for me. In addition, everyone knew about everyone knowing about her thing for me, but Xion herself. These are the beauties of being in a band, huh?

Xion blushed madly as she turned her face towards Axel, embarrassment and slight anger written all over. "A-x-e-l." She growled.

He threw his long arm around her, pulling her closer. Smirking devilishly, he jabbed his thumb in my direction. "I'm gonna make this guy your bit-"

"Alright that's enough Axel." I groaned, standing up and walking to the ladder that we had propped up against my house to get up here.

Xion giggled softy as Axel whispered something in her ear, glancing slightly over in my direction. I rolled my eyes and started down the ladder, the morning frost making the rungs slick.

"Woah!" I yelped, my feet slipping off the ladder, and dangling uselessly below me. My feet were trying to grab a hold on the ladder, when my hands slipped and let go. I fell, rear down to the ground, the pavement sending sharp jabs of pain up my spine. "OWWWWW!"

"Roxas!" Xion slung her feet around the ladder and slips down (nearly landing on me), the sharp metal leaving cuts on her hands.

"Watch where you're falling!" I laughed painfully.

She knelt close to me, worry clouding her eyes. "What hurts?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell me!"

"My ass! Ok?"

She flinched at the tone I used, her face dropping. "If you don't want my help, fine." She said, standing up and walking away.

"Daaaaaamn Roxas. Now _two_ girls hate your guts." Axel said, suddenly appearing beside me. "Way to go buddy!"

"Yeah yeah, just help me up." I groaned.

He reached down, firmly grasping my hand and pulling me up to my feet. I stumbled a bit, wincing from the pain.

"Take it like a man!" Axel said, thrusting his fist straight into the air.

"That's what she said." I scoffed.

He glared at me as I waddled around the corner of my house and into my open garage. My garage was always open. I mean _always._ If someone needed shelter or a hideout, it was always "Go to Roxas's garage!" It was also the place my band practiced. Band practice was the only time my garage was shut, the room being soundproof.

Demyx must have heard my uneven footsteps, for he was watching me intently as I stumbled into the warm garage, sheltered from the morning breeze.

"Dude…what happened? The blonde finally asked.

"I fell off the ladder."

He burst into laughter, his face growing blue from air deprivation.

"Breathe man!" Zexion said, coming out of the house in time to see Demyx's non-breathing state. He run over to Demyx and shook his shoulders/

"I'm fine man!" Demyx said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Don't you two start making out now." Axel laughed from behind me.

"That was only one time! And for the record, I was _drunk_!" Zexion retorted.

"Oh what_ever_!" Axel said.

While Zexion gave Axel the death glare, the rest of our band members poured into my now closed garage. Hayner had a half-eaten glazed donut in his right hand, the other one dragging Xion out of the house.

"Come on!" He ordered around a mouthful of donut. It came out more like "Num om!"

"No! I don't wanna be in the same room as Assy-mc-hurterton!" she yelled, pulling defiantly

"I don't care Xion. We need to practice." which came out as, "Ny dumb nare shinom. Ne need noo nactice."

"Am I the only one that can understand Hay right now?" I asked loud enough for the whole band to hear.

"I think so." Zexion replied, setting up his microphone stand.

Axel clicked his drumsticks together impatiently. "C'mon. Are we gonna practice er not?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm comin'." I mumbled, dragging a near by chair in front of my microphone. Then I looked at my instrument, only five feet away, but those five feet seemed like _miles_. I looked up at Demyx, who was adjusting the strings on his sitar and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes it could possibly manage.

"Demyx?"

"What?" He asked, without looking away from his blue sitar.

"Will you do me a favor cause you love me?"

He sighed. "What Roxas?"

I pointed to my guitar, that stupid look still on my face.

"Fine." He grumbled, walking over to it and picking it up roughly by one of the necks.

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on Paula!"

"Paula?" Zexion laughed. "You _named_ your guitar?"

"Maybe…"

"Dude. You just hit an all time low." Axel laughed loudly.

"Shut up." I said, grabbing my guitar from Demyx. I placed it softly on my knee, rubbing my hand over the worn cherry finish.

"Ah mate. That guitar is a beaut. Double-necked, six and twelve stringed, with a whammy bar." Zexion hissed like a pirate.

I gave him an odd stare, my eye slightly twitching.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"One, two, three, four!" Axel called out suddenly, clanking his drumsticks together at the beat of his numbering.

"One, two, three, BREAK!" Zexion called harshly into his microphone.

"_If you be my star, I'll be your sky_." Xion sang, softy but strongly.

Demyx lashed out his awesome sitar solo.

"_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._"

Axel pounded on his snare drum (Might I mention a little too hard?) a large, gaping hole forming right in the center. His drum sticks falling into it.

"Shit! That drum cost ninety bucks!" Axel whined.

The whole band stop playing, turning to stare at Axel, who was now weeping at the loss of his snare. All was silent.

Finally Luxord (When did he get here? He's not even in the band!) spoke up. "It's just a bloody drum, man."

Axel looked horrified and jumped off his stool, tearing across the garage and flinging the door open just enough to get his stick figure of a body outside. He laughed/wept and ran toward the direction of his house where he kept his extra snare.

"Now that was…odd." Zexion whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"You could say that again." Xion said.

"I guess I'll go check on him." I moaned, painfully standing up and walking over to the corner where my bike was stored. The rusty chain hung slightly loose and the navy blue and white paint was chipping in the oddest of places. I slung my right leg over and placed my white tennis shoed foot on the gray with age pedal. I turned it around and pushed my self to the garage door with my other leg.

"Luxord." I said, snapping him out of a daydream about making out with Marluxia (Our band manager). He looked up at me, his blue eyes looking bloodshot from lack of sleep and alcohol. I motioned with my head to open the garage door. He sighed and walked over to me and my bike, the white plastic lawn chair making a funny sound when he got up.

After he opened the door, I took off after Axel. Emotional Axel equals Dangerous Axel. His drums were like his children. I cringed as the front of the stiff seat cut into my…yeah. Pulling up to his bright red house with an even redder fence out front, I literally threw my bike across the yard and hopped up the steps to his door. Guess what color is was. Red? NO! It was green! I honestly worried about his family…

His door was wide open, a disgusting smell wafting out. Axel was huddled into a ball on his couch, cuddling a blue snare drum. That's when I realized the smell was emitting from the cat litter.

"Axel." I said, picked up the brand new scooper, and swinging it around. "Your destiny calls."

His face made a disgusted look, when his fingers tapped the drum softly.

"Dude. Now who was hit the all time low?" I laughed.

His bright emerald eyes looked up at me, like a lost puppy I must add. I tossed the scooper to him, a slight growl growing in his throat.

"Clean it." I ordered.

"But it smells!" He complained.

"It's going to get worse if you don't clean it. Where is Marbella anyway?"

Marbella was Axel's kitten. She was only three or four months old, but she was a handful. She constantly got into the cupboards and into Axel's bedroom (And I thought it was messy before!). She was small and white with light orange on her left ear and down and around her left eye. Also, she never _shut up_. She meowed _**all**_ the time.

"Probably eating my blankets." He said. I rolled my eyes and left, Axel getting up to clean the box. Running back outside and hopping back on my bike, I heard Axel scream, "It's like an onion! I'm crying!" I chuckled and rode back to my house.

* * *

I walked into my very busy house, the smell of chocolate blasting me in the face. Since my parents always left at the first sign of dawn to go to work, we had the entire house to ourselves. Zexion was sitting at the table, reading some kind of non-fiction book, Demyx asking him constantly what it was about. Luxord and Hayner were playing _Resistance: Fall of Man_ on my ps3, the speakers up **way** too loud. Xion was in the kitchen, doing something beyond my knowledge. I plopped down next to Hayner, turning the T.V. down with the remote control.

"_C'mon _Roxas! The surround sound was _perfect!_" Hayner whined, his mouth full of watermelon.

"Do you ever stop eating?"

He replied to my question by chomping loudly and obnoxiously on the watermelon that was left in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Cupcakes are ready!" Xion called from the kitchen.

Demyx's head popped up automatically. _He's like a freaking five year old. _I thought to myself.

"Cupcakes?" Luxord intoxicated slur came out, barley making the words understandable.

Xion set a tray of chocolate frosted red velvet cupcakes on my dining room table, the metal clanking loudly as it made contact with the wood. Demyx automatically reached for one, quickly making waste of the wrapper. Xion coughed a little, an indication that he needed to acknowledge her.

"Thanks Xi-Xi." He said, gulping down a larger than normal bite of cupcake, frosting ringing around his lips.

She smiled at his silliness. "You're welcome Dem-Dem."

"Not to be confused with Dumb-Dumb." Zexion murmured. Demyx pretended not to notice.

I smiled and walked over to Xion, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks."

She blushed, her face as red as a tomato. I picked up a cupcake and took a long lick across the surface. "Delicious. Hershey's?"

She nodded, the blush slowly fading.

"Can you give me an un-frosted one? I want to frost it myself." I said, as something clicked in my mind.

"Sure." Xion said cheerfully as she walked back into my kitchen, returning with an unwrapped and unfrosted red-velvet cupcake on a plate. Placing the plate into my waiting hands, she took a cupcake for herself, getting frosting on her finger in the process.

"Hey!" Demyx yelled as Xion smeared the frosting on his nose.

While everyone was watching Xion and Demyx bicker, I stepped into the kitchen, carefully placing the plate on the messy counter.

_Time to get to work_, I said to myself, rubbing my hands together with soap, before placing them under the warm sink water. I got to work raiding the cupboard, and after a few minutes of searching the shelves and not finding what I was looking for, I decided to check the spice rack. Let's see here…pepper, mustard, paprika… _Ah ha! _I cheered in triumph, to myself of course. I took the sparkles off the rack, setting next the black bottle next to the plate. I poured the remaining icing into a plastic sandwich sizes bag, adding extra thin sliced chocolate (Which I had found in the cupboard) into the mixture. Spoon in hand; I mixed it all together, laughing as I heard Luxord mutter something unintelligent.

Grabbing the kitchen scissors, I snipped off the corner of the bag. I squeezed the icing on the cupcake, a perfect swirl, brown on red. _Sparkle time_, I groaned. The bottle was hard to open, but after a minute or two of struggling, I was finally able to win my fight with the inanimate object. Sprinkling the edible sparkles was fun, a flurry of colors. I was tempted to sneeze, the sparkles wanting me to ruin my creation. I pressed on, trying to get them even without adding too much. _Finally_, I sighed. _Now for the finishing touches!_ I grabbed a milk chocolate straw with white chocolate inside, and shoved it into the icing.

"Perfect!" I said aloud to myself.

"What is?" Xion asked, approaching me. "Whoa." Her eyes light up as she gaped in wonder at the colorful cupcake.

"Not for you." I scolded as she reached out to dab her finger in the sparkly icing.

"Who is it for?"

"M-me." I stammered.

"Alright then." She looked skeptically at me. I grabbed the plate, walking towards the door.

"I'll be back." I announced, earning three or four, 'Alright's.

The morning air smacked me in the face, making me nearly drop my cupcake. Shivering, I stepped out of the garage, making my way down the street and to the house. _Her_ house. Namine's house. I took in a deep breath, and made my way to the front door. Slightly hesitating, I knocked gingerly on the wooden door. Riku opened it, a surprised look appearing on his face.

"Rox!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Same here! Fifth grade huh?"

"Yes! What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

My fingertips played around with the edge of the plate, obviously from my failing nerves. "Is Namine here?"

He smirked and nodded. "Come inside." He moved from the frame, allowing me to pass and enter the house. It was warm inside. Not the hot "I'm gonna melt!" somewhat warm but the cozy kind. The one that says home. Riku pointed at the staircase. "Shoes off. She's up there. Last room on the left." I placed my foot on the bottom stair, only to be pulled back by Riku. "She just had a breakdown, from stress Kairi's brother said. " He motioned to the red head sitting quietly on the couch, her eyes staring off into space. "He left not too long ago, so don't get her all worked up ok?"

I nodded, giving him a quick grin before bounding up the stairs, my socked feet making little thumps. The floorboards creaked and groaned as I walked down the hallway, the scents of perfume and air freshener lingering in the air. I approached her door, but I lingered there for a moment trying to decide what I would tell her. Saying, "Hey! Happy birthday! I know you don't know me but here! Have a homemade cupcake, made with love!" sounded perverted in a way. My fingers grazed the white wood finish, lingering a moment on the ridges, before knocking softly on her door.

"Come in." came the quiet reply.

I placed my hand on the knob, breathing in deeply before opening it and stepping in. She was on the floor by her bed, digging in her nightstand, obviously hiding something.

"What do you what, Sora?" She asked, not looking up at me.

"Sora? I'm not Sora."

I could see her body stiffen, shock spreading through her mind, though she still didn't turn to look at me. "What do _you _want?"

"No hug?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I ultimately failed.

"Listen here, smart-_ass._ I have no clue how you got in here, but _get out_." She replied coldly. Then I saw it.

"What's that?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

"N-nothing!" She shoved the little wooden box in the back of her nightstand.

I was sure that box was important. "C'mon. I won't tell anyone." I pestered.

Namine caved. She opened the box, took out a small red and white towel and threw the box on the floor, the contents spilling out on the carpet. I picked up the small blade that hit my shoe, rolling it around carefully in my palm with my thumb.

"What?" I whispered, looking up to Namine, who was clutching the blood stained towel close to her chest. Unsettled by the sight, I strode across the room, setting the plate on her bed, closing the gap between us. Then I noticed the clean, slivers that were her scars. Dozens upon dozens ranged from her elbow to her wrist, long and short. "Let me see." I whispered, as I knelt beside her.

She hesitated, fear quickly flashing in her crystal eyes, before reaching her arm out to me. I took the back of her hand into my palm, inspecting her cuts, finding a new one. From today.

"Namine." I breathed.

"No one knows. It's funny how you are the first to find out." She laughed nervously.

"Well I'm amazed, seeing the number. No one has noticed?"

She shook her head, her delicate blonde hair falling into her eyes. "No one. Kairi, the red head, has suspected, but I told her it was from my cat." Then she laughed aloud, sobs threatening to appear. "I don't even _like_ cats, let alone own one."

I brushed her hair away, taking in her beauty. "What about dogs?"

"Dogs are alight. Seth is nuts for them."

"Seth?"

"My brother. My…" She let her voice trail off, her eyes quickly becoming distracted.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"My adoptive brother. I'm adopted."

_And the silence will set her free. _I nodded. "Guess what. This may come as a shock to you, but I am too."

Her eyes widened and she pursed her lips together, reminding me of when she was little. I smiled, placing my hand on her cheek. "It's ok." I whispered, watching the fear die away, being replaced with…affection?

"Thank you." She said.

I gulped slightly, a lump forming in my throat, before I blushed madly. She giggled, becoming the Namine I _remember_. I smiled a bit, leaning in close to her lips, stealing a peck from her. As I backed away, I heard her whimper quietly.

_Thank you, _she mouthed, no sound escaping from her plump lips.

I winked slightly and cracked a grin on my face. _She didn't slap me!_

She giggled, her flushed face becoming its normal pale tone again. I twisted my body, plopping down next to her.

"_Well baby, I'm a put on show kind of girl." _She sang softly.

"Brittany Spears?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, I mean what do you say when you kissed a girl that you know _everything _about, but she doesn't even know your name? I reached up and grabbed the plate, setting it softly in her lap.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Happy birthday, Namine." I cheered, wrapping my arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Roxas."

I looked at her, my eyes lighting up in delight. "Do you remember?"

"Remember?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Well, I remember bits here and there. I remember Neiomi, and remember…" She thought for a second. "Him." She spat.

"Dr. Crank."

"Yes. But that was a fake name." She turned to me. "How do you know so much about me? Things even I can't remember? I know I'm missing memories from my foster home time, but I didn't think they were important."

That made my heart _ache_.

"Namine, I…I can't explain. A lot happened, a lot that _you _need to remember. Search in that little mind of yours. The answer is there." I pointed to her heart. Well more like her breast but she didn't notice. She fell silent again, but it only last a few moments.

"That is your name, right? Roxas?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure how I knew that…It just kinda came to me. Like I _knew _you were Roxas or something like that."

I took her dainty hand into my larger one, my thumb caressing over her knuckles. "I'm happy you remembered that much at least."

She blushed suddenly, her face quickly turning away from mine.

"What?"

"Were we…you know. An item?"

I laughed, the thought filling my brain, sending little shocks of delight throughout my body. "No. No we weren't. Though what I wouldn't give for it to be that way." Ok maybe I left that last statement out.

"Ok." She sighed, from relief or disappointment, I wasn't sure. "So, you made this?" She motioned to the cupcake.

"Yes. Well I decorated it, but my friend Xion baked the actual cake part."

She squeezed my hand. "Thanks. It's great. Art. I don't want to eat it."

"Why thank you."

She laughed and set the cupcake back on her bed, pulling me into a full hug. I hugged her back, pulling her close.

"Roxas, Is it bad to feel like you love someone you just met?"

The question surprised me. "Well, it depends. You may feel like you just met me but we know each other." I pulled back away from her, my hands resting on her shoulders. "In there." I pointed to her heart again.

"Yes. In here." Namine said, placing her hand over mine.

I nodded. "So, you love me?"

Her face became flushed again. "No! I love you like a brother."

"Ew. Incest."

"Oh shut up." Namine laughed, cuffing my ear.

I smiled and embraced her once more. "Remember soon, Namine."

* * *

**Love the fluff! I swear these chapters just keep getting longer and longer! I intended for this one to be half this size! But long is good I guess! Man I swear, my updating is terrible. But I'm already part way done with chapter five so that won't take too long. SO review! Pretty please with Roxas on top! Oh that sounds yummy! ^^ **

**Songs: Xion sings an upbeat version of Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk, Namine sings a little part from Circus by Brittany Spears and the song of the chapter is -Drum roll- The Silence by Mayday Parade! And yes, it is the song that inspired my pen name!**

**~The Silence Will Set Me Free**


End file.
